


My Haunting

by whattheheckdidyoudo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Demon fighting, Demon!Shane AU, Exorcisms, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shane is a bored demon: the fanfiction, but since when has he anyway?, protective Shane protects his bf, ryan apparently has no regard for his own safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheheckdidyoudo/pseuds/whattheheckdidyoudo
Summary: Shane was a demon.A fucking annoying one at that.No other entities of the fiery landscape could stand his smug smile when he got his way, his fine art of teasing, or the way his impressions sounded nothing like who he was going for.Now, he's been banished to Earth, and he's going to have some fun.





	1. Hidden

Shane was a demon.

A fucking annoying one at that.

No other entities of the fiery landscape could stand his smug smile when he got his way, his fine art of teasing, or the way his impressions sounded nothing like who he was going for.

After enough annoyance, he was given a few "vacation days" away from Hell. By that, he means, a few years away from Hell.

The first few days out of Hell were boring. Sure, he could manipulate people easily, so he had a roof over his head by the first night and always plenty of food on the table. Yet, it just wasn’t interesting. No crying or screaming rocking him to sleep in the night as if he was a baby, no constant hatred and anger. At least California was unbearably hot like his home. The people were nothing like demons though. People were so lovey-dovey on Earth. They preached peace with their enemies, some didn't eat animals, and they didn't even hate each other half the time! 

Soon, he decided that getting some kind of job might help him make friends, or at the very least, give him some playthings.

Buzzfeed seemed interesting. It was just a bunch of co-workers goofing off, in Shane's eyes. Plus, there were rumors of a ghost hunting show coming up, and Shane HAD to see that.

It didn't take long for him to convince the hiring agent that her family was in grave danger if she didn't give Shane this job. Of course, for the sake of this lady's beloved little brother and father living on the east coast, she fought tooth and nail to convince everyone on staff that Shane was perfect for whatever job opening they had.

He got the job, and little Jimmy got to live another day. Win-win situation.

On his first day, Shane was to be introduced to his office workers (and hopefully new friends!). They were all average people, with average tolerances to fear. They would all scream and then convince themselves that nothing happened. This response proved to be boring. It didn't keep anyone up at night, no terror in their eyes, and it was definitely not what Shane would've wanted.

He considered quitting right then and there, before another man walked in. 

His hunched over posture, the way his eyes quivered in time with his shaking body, and, oh Satan, his hands nervously gripping at his over-the-shoulder bag. Shane found himself intoxicated by the amount of fear radiating off of the other man.

"Sorry that I'm late everyone." He apologized sheepishly. "Brent and I were filming late last night."

"It's no problem." One of Shane's new co-workers said. He hadn't bothered to learn the name. "We've got new meat, though."

"Don't introduce the new guy like that!" Ryan laughed and walked up to Shane, who was probably still stupidly staring. He held out a hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ryan."

Shane's head was spinning. The pure scent of fear from Ryan coming nearer to him could've driven a less powerful demon absolutely mad. Mad enough, even, to kill a co-worker right there, just to soak up more of that fear. Of course, the thought crossed Shane's mind. Good thing Shane had his wits about him and a high tolerance to this energy, or hipster boy over there would be long dead.

"'Name's Shane." He finally stuck out his hand to take Ryan's.

Shane decided that working at this place would be a good idea after all if he got to get closer to Ryan.

A few weeks passed. Shane helped make videos and articles for the website with his new "macabre outlook on today's issues", which was just fancy talk for Shane knowing the exact day the world would end and liking to see the human race squirm waiting for it.

One day, Ryan approached him, those same nervous twitches and all.

"Hey, Shane." He greeted.

"Hey, Ryan." Shane smiled in the warm, comforting way he had seen humans do. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you see..." He twitched again nervously, and Shane felt lightheadedness already start to overtake him. "My partner, Brent, you know him, on Unsolved won't be able to film with me, and I was wondering if you could take his place for at least a few episodes? He just fucked off to somewhere in Canada last Tuesday. It was so weird."

Shane tried not to smile like a guilty child with his hand in the cookie jar. It had only taken a bit of prodding around Brent's subconscious to convince him that he belonged in Quebec, far away from California. 

"Of course!" Shane grinned. "What will we be investigating, partner?"

"The Illuminati!" Ryan grinned, waiting for Shane to groan in disappointment or disbelief.

"Well, let's get to it then!" Shane tried to hide his excitement.

During the second episode of Unsolved Season 2, Shane found countless opportunities to mess with and scare Ryan out of his mind. Besides the benefit of feeding off the fear, Shane noticed that Ryan became clingier the more he got scared. Whether it was grabbing Shane's arm, or sleeping closer to him when they spent the night at the haunted locations, Ryan felt the need to be touching something natural and friendly, maybe to ground himself. 

He never realized that Shane was the one pulling most of the tricks or that he wasn't natural or friendly at all. Though, Shane would admit that Sallie was one of the feistier demons he had encountered living on Earth by choice. She scratched and clawed at Shane all night, whispering in his ear and taunting him for being stuck in the human world.

Shane was annoyed that he couldn't just turn around and tear at the other demon's throat, but he figured that he didn't want to be given away too easily. No, a long career of scaring the daylights out of Ryan was to be had. He shouldn't ruin it on the second episode of their season. 

It was hard to hide his jealousy for Sallie though. All night, Ryan paid attention to only her and had convinced himself that she was a powerful demon. He couldn't be more wrong. No demon is powerful just because it can turn a flashlight on or off. A truly powerful demon walks with and feeds off the living without being suspected of a thing. 

Yes, Shane was powerful in his adaptability. He was silent, and he was convinced that no-one would ever notice him.

So, that's why Shane felt his fiery heart stop when Ryan joked about him being an alien. Or more on the money, a demon.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane's secret is revealed to his best friend.

Shane should've been giggling through the whole video while Quinta and Ryan "roasted" him. Yet, towards the end of the video, a viewer's shot into the dark actually hit a mark in Shane being supernatural.

Shane had never felt fear, but he imagined that this wouldn’t be unlike it.

Why was he getting so worked up about this? It's not like he cared about anything here in California. If someone got a little too suspicious, he could just pack up and be on the other side of the world in a day. Supposedly, China was interesting this time of year. 

Yet, somehow the idea made Shane's inhuman heart sting. What was he holding onto here?

It wasn't his job or his co-workers. He didn't care for his tiny studio apartment much either. Shane pondered for a moment before the shuffling cards in his head landed on Ryan.

Obviously, just as a good, consistent energy source though. Just sitting near Ryan in the office could give Shane a reliable boost for the rest of the day. 

There were powerful energy sources anywhere you could go though. So, it couldn't have just been that Shane's meals keeping him here.

Shane realized that he cared about Ryan. He would care if Ryan got hurt. He wouldn't want to leave Ryan. By definition, this meant that Shane had grown some sort of inhuman fondness for his co-worker. Saying that Ryan was a "friend" didn't feel foreign in his mouth anymore. 

Of course, demons would become attached to humans all the time, and they were always broken hearted when this loved one died, as all humans do.

No, Shane would not be caught up in that gamble on happiness and sadness. It was a rigged bet, constructed so that you would lose eventually. It was unnecessary for a demon. Humans, sure, were social creatures. They needed to roll those dice to even have a chance at a fulfilling life. Demons were much less complicated, as they only needed the energy from the suffering of these socialite apes.

So, why did he just want to scoop Ryan up with his unholy strength and swing him around? Maybe to see the worry in his eyes, but also to hear his laugh as he was lifted off the ground.

Why did he always follow Ryan back home, just to make sure that he didn’t get mugged or that he didn't have another entity attached to him?

There was more to this than an energy source, Shane decided. And he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Once he was back from his vacation (of visiting an old acquaintance from Hell), Shane approached Ryan at work.

"Hey there." Shane said close to Ryan's ear while he was focused on his work, just to see him frightened.

"Ah!" Ryan jumped at the sudden breath and voice in his ear. As soon as he saw his friend was behind him, he let go of the chair arm that he was grasping onto. "Shane, it's just you. Jesus, man, don't scare me like that."

"That's kind of my job." Shane said, before realizing he had slipped up. No, he reminded himself, his job was to make stupid ghost-hunting videos with his only friend. 

Ryan looked at him dubitably, scanning Shane's face. "Your job?"

"As your friend, I mean." Shane tried to laugh, which came out much more awkward then he meant it to.

"Yeah." Ryan shook his head a bit, trying to snap himself out of his daze of looking straight into Shane's (unblinking) eyes.

"So, did'ya miss me?" Shane asked playfully.

"I didn't miss you scaring the shit out of me." Ryan went to poke Shane in the side, which Shane didn't even flinch at.

"Gonna have to try harder than that, little man." Shane grinned.

In an odd moment of what he thought was unreasonable fear, Ryan's eyes widened as his paranoid mind convinced himself that he could see sharp teeth in Shane's mouth.

Shane heightened senses could easily detect this.

"Bud, is something wrong?" He asked his friend.

"I'm sorry, that ghost town must still be messing with me." Ryan shook his head.

"You sure?" Shane prodded, enjoying the scent of fear. "Looked like you were scared of ME."

Ryan snapped his eyes shut and turned his head away.

"Nah, it was just that stupid town." Ryan repeated.

Ryan's reaction was boring, to say the least. Over the last season, Ryan had become more and more confident. He no longer screamed (as much) at a ghost's communication towards them, and he was much more comfortable with being alone in these dark places. Maybe Shane's supernatural confidence was wearing off on him, or maybe he just felt safer when he was around Shane.

Shane would have to step it up for the next episode.

Ghost boxes were extremely easy to manipulate, maybe even easier than flicking a flashlight's light switch on and off in a demon-infested house. Denying the credibility of them to annoy Ryan was even easier.

Watching Ryan squirm was satisfying, sure, but he wasn't as scared as he has been in some of the other places they had visited, which was disappointing, to say the least. Shane definitely missed the big meals he could have when they'd travel to haunted locations.

Something in him was proud of Ryan, though. Maybe it was this new "friendly" side of him that was happy when Ryan bravely faced his fears.

"You're telling me that you didn't even feel a little scared?" Ryan asked him as they were watching back footage.

"Nope, not at all." Shane shrugged.

"God, you must really not be from this world." Ryan sighed. "This is ridiculous."

Shane laughed at words, though they stung him. 

The thought crossed his mind of manipulating Ryan.

Shane could do whatever he wanted to Ryan with only a bit of work.

He could make Ryan terrified of him, letting him bathe in unfiltered fear. Of course, he could always make Ryan forget about the whole demon theory. He could even make Ryan fall head-over-heels in love with him if he really wanted to.

Not that he wanted that at all. That would be laughable for a demon to have a crush on a petty, anxious human.

Besides, he wouldn't want to manipulate Ryan at all. No, he wanted the full Ryan effect, stupidity and all.

"Shane, you alright?" Ryan asked as they walked side-by-side back to their car. "You're being really quiet."

"Sorry." Shane snapped out of his head. "Zoned-out."

"Whatcha thinking about?" Ryan asked.

"How stupid that theory that I'm a demon is." Shane answered half-heartedly. "Y'know, since demons don't exist."

"Well, can you blame the fans too much?" Ryan smiled up at Shane. "You barely ever blink, dude."

"I have very strong lacrimal glands." Shane said in the most serious voice he could muster.

"What the fuck are those?" Ryan laughed, making his usual wheezing noise in the process.

"They're what make your eyes wet, Ryan!" Shane yelled in fake shock. "Did you never go to school?!"

"Shane, I can guarantee that public school did absolutely nothing for me." Ryan laughed. "Where did you go to school?"

"Oh, just a little private school up in Washington." Shane lied through his teeth.

"I thought you said you grew up in Arizona." Ryan caught him right in his fib.

"Oh, w-well, I went to, you know, high-school in Washington. My family moved up there." Shane tried to patch the holes on his story.

"Then why did you go to visit your mom in Arizona last week?" Ryan was just confused, and a bit suspicious, now.

"Oh, she moved back down!" Shane felt sweat on the back of his neck. "Loved that Arizona heat, you know?" 

Why was he getting so worked up over a lie he was caught in? He could just change Ryan's memories around a bit so that his story would check out.

Yet, his conscious, one he didn’t know he had until now, wouldn't let him mess around with his only friend's head.

"Shane." Ryan stopped walking and spoke seriously. "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying, it's just that..." Shane sighed and gave up his act. "I'm lying."

"Why would you lie to me? I mean, of course, you don’t have to tell me everything, but you can talk to me if you want to." Ryan tried to comfort his sweating beanstalk of a friend.

"Well, the funny thing is that you'd even believe me if I told you the truth." Shane scratched the back of his neck before letting his arm grow limp.

He couldn't believe he was confessing this to Ryan in a dirty, dark parking lot.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" Ryan reached out to touch Shane's arm and try to meet his eyes. "I'm your friend, and this is obviously something bothering you."

"I have a crush on you!" Shane opened his mouth to have a flood of words come out. More specifically, the wrong words, ones he didn't mean to say. "I mean, fuck, I'm a demon! Fuck!"

Ryan's face was almost unreadable. His brows were furrowed in the same concern he had shown minutes ago, but there wasn't the usual fear there that Shane would've expected. There was confusion shown through his slack-jawed mouth, but no fear. His hand had never left Shane's arm, which was probably a good sign.

For once in his life, Shane was glad that there wasn't fear radiating off his friend.

"What?" Ryan finally spoke as if he was choosing each word carefully. "What did you say?"

"I, um, come from Hell?" Shane tried to explain. "Y'know, Sallie House style."

"Have... Have you been the one fucking with me all this time?" Ryan looked towards the ground, still trying to process the information.

"No, not all of the time. Sometimes for a laugh though." Shane admitted.

"And all the times you denied all my evidence?" Ryan asked.

"You needed a skeptic for your show." Shane tried to explain. "Some of your crazy theories weren't so far off. Like that possessed girl, you were totally right on that one. She was possessed like crazy."

"Why did you choose Buzzfeed to work at?" Ryan's hand was shaking a bit on Shane's arm, and Shane could taste that fear slowly sinking in.

"I thought it looked fun. Stayed because of you."

"And you have a crush on me?" Ryan was now shaking his head in disbelief. "What are you, thirteen?"

Shane finally laughed a bit, though awkwardly. "I didn't mean to say that, exactly."

"Do you though?" Ryan pressed the question.

"Yeah, I guess." Shane shook his head and looked away from Ryan, maybe a bit embarrassed. "It’s stupid for a demon to get a school-girl crush on a human, I know."

"Yeah, it is kinda stupid." Ryan finally looked up at Shane. "What am I supposed to do?"

"What do you mean?" Shane looked back to Ryan as well.

"I feel like I should be running in fear or something, but I can't move." Ryan was quivering now.

"You don't have to be scared of me." Shane didn't know why he was trying to get Ryan to be less afraid. That was kind of the opposite of what he was supposed to do. "I've actually been protecting you from dangerous spirits during these visits to haunted mansions and shit. I don’t want to hurt you."

"Somehow, that's not helping my anxiety with being right next to a demon." Ryan laughed dryly. 

"You can leave if you want." Shane offered. "I can take an Uber home."

"I don’t want to leave either." Ryan admitted.

"Oh." Shane widened his eyes in surprise.

"I know." Ryan laughed again, just as dryly as before. "My feelings are all over the place."

"If it makes you feel better, this is the most nervous I've ever been in my eternity of living." Shane tried to make a joke, which Ryan giggled a bit at.

"All of eternity, and you're upset over me?" Ryan asked. "Surely you've given hundreds of love confessions before. Demon confessions too, I'd guess."

"No, you’re my first human friend." Shane smiled down, a genuine smile, not an imitation, at Ryan.

"You're my first demon friend." Ryan smiled back.

"There's a first time for everything, I guess." Shane shrugged.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Ryan seemed a little annoyed.

"Huh?" Shane was taken-aback by Ryan's boldness.

"You tell a guy you like him, and then you're just gonna leave him hanging?" Ryan frowned. "Cold, even for a demon, Madej."

"Did you know Madej means "to love"?" Shane teased. "I thought that was interesting."

"Shut up." Ryan said before he grabbed the front of Shane's collar.

That stupid kiss made Shane's heart flutter. Never, in a thousand years, would Shane have guessed that he'd fall for a human in the light of the moon. He would've never guessed how his face would burn and how his mind would scream only thoughts of the man right in front of him. Something lovable in him surfaced from under all of the evil seas raging inside him.

And he realized that love was much more powerful than fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The last part will be out soon!
> 
> My Tumblr is norskinuggets.


	3. Acceptance and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Ryan go to a demon-infested home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The demon and legends in this part are completely made up by me.

Shane fiddled nervously with the collar of his shirt and chewed his lip in subconscious time with the music over the radio.

"Ready to go?" Ryan slid into the passenger side.

"Yeah." Shane replied simply and started the car.

"The camera work will be up to us today." Ryan referred to their camera man. "He flaked on us."

"I don't blame him." Shane ran a hand through his hair.

"Is something wrong?" Ryan asked him worriedly. Shane mentally kicked himself for making his boyfriend so much as frown.

"No." Shane lied easily, the words coming out like butter, much easier than he would've wished them to.

"You're lying to me, babe." Ryan replied.

"You're getting better at telling." Shane grinned for a moment before becoming serious. "Fine. It's just that I don’t trust the place we're going to. I don't want you to get hurt."

"It'll be alright, Shane." Ryan kissed Shane's cheek with a painful amount of leaning upwards. "You always talk so much about how powerful you are. Do I really have to worry?"

"Ryan, we both know that a god could be hanging out with you and you'd still be scared." Shane said deadpan.

"Oh, do gods exist? One God or more?" Ryan asked hurriedly. "C'mon, you gotta know."

"It'd hurt your little human brain too much." Shane tapped his finger against the side of Ryan's head. "Empty."

"Wow, I can't believe my boyfriend is a fucking asshole." Ryan frowned.

"That's just me, baby." Shane winked.

"Don't call me baby." Ryan crossed his arms.

"Are you seriously pouting because I won't quell your existential crisis?" Shane laughed.

"Yes." Ryan crossed his arms angrily.

"Do you want to stay home and cuddle it out?" Shane tempted Ryan.

"No, we have an episode to film, Shane." Ryan was looking at his phone, trying to ignore Shane. "I get that you're scared, but it'll be fine."

"Alright." Shane sighed.

They headed to the Elijah Greenes house, a home notorious for a violent demon. There were even some documented deaths, most from unnatural causes.

Just driving up to the place made Shane's body flood with warmth. Maybe it was something like seeing a relative, and while the heat should've been comforting, he could only worry for the human next to him.

"Shane, it'll be alright." Ryan looked up to the nervous demon.

"He's powerful." Shane commented. "His name is Azazel."

"More powerful than you?" Ryan asked as Shane parked beside a "STAY OUT" sign.

"Maybe." Shane was deep in thought, before he broke himself out of it to look to Ryan with pleading eyes. "I could take care of myself easily in there, but you could get hurt."

"I have holy water." Ryan grinned and took out his holy water gun.

"Yeah." Shane tried to disguise his laughter. "A plastic toy will keep those demons at bay."

"I'll shoot it at you!" Ryan joked.

"You want to call an ambulance for your demon boyfriend tonight?!" Shane laughed as the gun got a little too close to his body. "Is that what you want?!"

Some of the water dripping off the recently refilled gun flung onto the back of Shane's hand, burning him like a drop of hot oil to a human's hand.

"Ah, shit!" Shane shook his hand around. "Fuck!"

"Oh, shit, Shane, I'm sorry!" Ryan threw the gun to the side and took Shane's hand, kissing it in some attempt to help.

Once the burning had stopped, Shane smiled to ease his boyfriend's nerves. 

"I'm fine, bud." Shane smiled. "Now we know that you have some powerful stuff."

"I guess that's good." Ryan stilled looked worried. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Shane gave him a quick kiss, for courage. "Let’s get this bullshit episode over with."

"You're actually going in?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I have to be there to protect you, after all."

They entered the house, and Shane immediately felt the heat of familiarity burn at his skin. It was uncomfortable now, because of their proximity to the demon.

"Sources say that Elijah Greenes was actually the first victim of this spirit, but through word of mouth, the demon infesting this home became known by its first victim's name." Ryan spoke to the camera in his hand. 

"You think he's angry to be known as Elijah?" Shane kept up his usual joking mood.

"Well, it's not a bad name." Ryan countered.

"Yeah, but demons are always known by cool, long names like Mephistopheles or some shit." Shane replied. "Elijah just doesn’t hold the same power."

Ryan laughed before continuing his story-telling voice.

"A common thread is that all of the victims of this demon have been killed in the basement, where we are unfortunately heading next." Ryan told before attaching his camera to his chest. 

They approached the basement door.

"Are you feeling alright, Shane?" Ryan wiped a hand across Shane's sweaty brow.

"It's so... hot." Shane screwed his eyes shut. "Everything is so hot. We have to be getting close."

"That's good, right?" Ryan asked skeptically. 

"It's wonderful for this show, but for us, it could be dangerous." Shane took Ryan's hand.

"C'mon, Shane, for the show." Ryan gave Shane a brief kiss.

"Alright, alright." Shane hesitantly agreed and followed Ryan down the stairs.

The basement would've felt cold and damp to any human, but for Shane, the heat of desert suns screamed at his skin. His face was red and sweating with the heat.

He was snapped out of his stupor with Ryan's scream.

Ryan was hurriedly rolling up his sleeve and showing Shane a scratch mark that had appeared on his skin. Yet, Shane couldn't hear anything he was rambling on about. Azazel was approaching, and his head was screaming with static noise.

"Ryan, we need to leave." Shane was barely able to say, his tongue like a hot weight in his mouth.

The screaming grew louder.

Ryan's fidgets became more intense as he said words Shane could not hear.

He had to stop all the noise, all the heat.

Shane turned rapidly to face the demon.

Azazel was barely visible, possibly choosing a less physical form to torment the men with.

"Leave us alone!" Shane yelled.

"Huhmeans mus' dieh." The demon's voice was distorted, like a badly tuned radio. 

"Let us leave! We won't bother you again!" Shane looked to the door of the basement, now closed and presumably locked. "Unlock the door!"

"Huhmeans..." The demon's translucent form staggered towards them.

"Stay away!" Shane held out an arm to try and protect Ryan further. "I'm warning you!"

"So... soul." The demon drew closer. "Huhme... soual."

Shane didn't take another moment to try to negotiate with the hungry demon after his boyfriend. He leapt onto the form with a pounce.

The demon didn't give up easily, though. It scratched and clawed at Shane's chest before Shane attempted to pin its arms down.

"Ryan!" Shane called. "The holy water!"

"What if you get splashed?" Ryan asked as he fumbled for his gun.

"I can heal from it!" Shane winced as the demon bit at his hand. "This fucker needs to be exorcised."

This had to be the hottest Shane had ever looked, but Ryan couldn't focus on that now. Maybe some other time.

He sprayed at the two figures, trying to miss Shane with as much of his shot as he could. Shane growled in pain as some of the blessed liquid hit his arm, but the majority of it fell unto the weakened demon.

And like smoke in their air, an awful scream resounded through the home as the entity faded into the darkness.

Shane could feel the heat start to disperse from his body, making him collapse in relief (and maybe a few tears).

"Shane, are you alright?" Ryan kneeled and touched his boyfriend's body lightly. "Do I need to call an ambulance for real? I know you were joking earlier, but I can!"

"Ryan, baby, I'm just fine." Shane placed his hand over one of shivering Ryan's. "I mean, this hurts like all hell, but I'll be alright."

"I'm sorry." Ryan cringed at his earlier actions. "All over this stupid video."

"It'll be a good episode for sure." Shane smiled.

"Shut up, Madej."

They shared a celebratory kiss, even in that old dusty basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd, it's come to an end! Though it's a short story, I truly hope all who read it enjoyed.
> 
> My Tumblr is norskinuggets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My Tumblr is norskinuggets. I post more about Demon!Shane there.


End file.
